


In the Dark of Night

by omega12596



Series: Dream On [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omega12596/pseuds/omega12596
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The requested sequel to 'While He's Asleep'. Almost all smut :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark of Night

“The clinic is closed this late, Hawke. I’ll be fine ‘til morning.”

Garrett glared at Fenris. “Anders will tend your wounds, Fenris. I’m not about to let your stupid mage-hate get you with terminal sepsis. That gash needs healing.”

The elf grumbled, loudly, but at Hawke’s pointed finger, he made his way to the cellar access to Darktown. This was all Garrett’s fault anyway, if the man would just _stay indoors_ after dark, they wouldn’t find themselves fighting through every group of brigands out for a bit of murder, mayhem, and easy money.

He limped into the underbelly of the city and saw that, as he’d thought, the lanterns were out. Fenris almost took the long way back to his mansion, but knowing the loud and castigating rant he’d receive from Hawke if he wasn’t healed _now_ , the elf pressed one hand to his wound and tugged at the door closest, hoping it was unbolted.

As luck would have it, the portal was unlatched, though it only took Fenris a few moments to understand why. The mage was rather preoccupied… stroking his cock.

“Ah, ah, Maker, fuck!”

Fenris was rooted to the spot, half in and half out the door, eyes locked on Anders, naked from the waist up, one hand wrapped around his long, thick prick, back pressed to the wall on the opposite side of the room from where the elf stood.

“Mmm, shit.” Anders’ free hand came up, arm bent as he fisted his own hair, neck arching, back bowed, hips moving counter point to the twisting pulls of his long fingers. 

The elf watched, enraptured as magic cascaded from the mage’s palm and down his shaft, pulling a long, loud moan from the man, legs widening as he lost himself in the sensation of impending release. Anders' every motion was a dance of sensuality that had Fenris’ own cock ripe to spill and throbbing painfully between his legs. The elf clutched the jamb, panting heavily, as he watched fantasy become reality before his very eyes.

“Maker, so good, fuck!” Anders pulled his hair harder, throat in stark relief, the shine of sweat glistening over the taut, compact muscles of his arms, chest, and belly.

Fenris felt his own body rock in rhythm to the mage’s motions as that strong, elegant hand began to move faster, harder over the swollen cock in its grip. And the sounds coming from Anders, they nearly took the elf from his feet; they were so dark, lust filled, near-pained as the mage channeled more magic into his hand.

Suddenly the human released his hair and lifted his hand to grip the edge of a heavy wooden support beam above his head. “I’m going to come, oh, damn it.”

“Yes.”

Amber eyes flew open and Fenris felt the impact of that gaze a moment before every line of sinew, of strength, of tendon snapped tight and the mage bowed away from the wall, come spurting from his cock. The man cried out without restraint as his fingers continued to move, to milk every last shuddering ejaculation from his tightly strung body.

Fenris too succumbed, overwhelmed by the sound, the sight of Anders, completely uninhibited, bringing himself to orgasm with the same passion he gave to everything. It was all too much and as his own cock released into his leggings. The heady rush of release, combined with the blood loss from his wound, overwhelmed him. The elf fell to his knees with a soft moan before tipping onto his side, unconscious.

* * *

“I’m going to come, oh, damn it.” Anders hissed as he sent another burst of electricity into his cock.

“Yes.” 

The hoarse, raspy, _familiar_ voice startled his eyes wide, but one look at the naked, almost savage hunger on the elf’s face sent Anders crashing into oblivion with such strength, he hadn’t been able to hold back the near-scream in his throat. He’d continued to fuck his hand, knowing Fenris watched, and by the Maker, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d come so well or so long.

When he finally returned to himself, though, he felt a surge of fear. The elf was collapsed in the door way, a wound clearly bleeding at his side. _For fuck’s sake_. Well, that certainly explained why his unexpected visitor was there so long past dark.

Anders made his way to a small basin and cleaned himself up quickly, tucking his flaccid prick away, and hurried to the downed male. Fenris was heavier than he looked, but thankfully the mage’s years with the Wardens and on the run had given him useful physical strength as well as powerful magic.

Closing and locking the door with a flick of his wrist, Anders hoisted the elf into his arms and carried him to a cot. He leaned close, checking the pulse and breathing, and caught the tangy, musky scent of ejaculate laced with lyrium. Cocking a brow, he made quick work of the elf’s chest piece, noting the damp mar on black leggings with a smirk. _Interesting, but best left for another time._

The wound on Fenris’ side was nasty, infection already trying to take hold, but nothing too horrible. When the elf was once more in one piece, Anders covered him with a warm blanket and strode toward his small bedroom. Between the amazing orgasm and healing the elf, Anders thought he might actually get a good night’s sleep for once.


End file.
